Spider on the crows back :REDONE:
by ThatFlyingRabbit
Summary: The gates were closed. But that's not unusual. They're always shut, always repelling everyone and everything. Not a soul got in. AloisxCiel ClaudexSebastian


**Right this is my first attempt at smut/slash/yaoi whatever you want to refer to it as. I love to read it, and know if something is good quality writing or not…Problem is, I seem unable to apply these same senses to my own work, so this may be a big waste of your life. If it is, I want to say I am so very sorry, please review and tell me how I can improve, I want to be good at writing this kind of stuff T^T **

**In fact, review no matter what you think of my story, if it sucks, review, if it's awesome, review, if it's just okay, review. I will give you cyber Sebastian if you do. **

**This idea came completely out of the blue, so I'm not sure of the quality of the plot, but hopefully the yaoi will make up for that, hopefully… damn it I've gone and gotten all your hopes up, so now when it suck you're going to hate me T^T **

**I'll remind you again, this is my first attempt, so don't get your hopes too high. So without further ado, I welcome you to the land of ThatPervertedRabbit (known to all as ThatFlyingRabbit) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters within the previously mentioned anime. If I did however, there would be a third, no, fourth, no wait, fifth, sixth seventh series. And far more fan service. Omnomnomnomnom fan service =^-^= **

**On a serious note, this story has been re-posted because of something stupid and horrible I did to another writer. I won't go into detail, but I just want to apologise to that person, because what I did was unacceptable, wrong, and downright nasty. So, sorry. **

**))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The gates were closed. But that's not unusual. They're always shut, always repelling everyone and everything. Not a soul got in. Not cats, not a dog, not even a fly. In fact, that was a lie, one animal dominated the estate. Can be found in every corner of every room. Their silken webs practically held up the whole place up.For if it wasn't for those hideous arachnids, the Trancy Manor wouldn't have half of the personality that it possessed.

They were disgusting, in Sebastian's opinion at least. They were filthy creatures, their grotesque, fat bodies crawling from wall to wall, from web to web… from demon to master. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe it was fate, but whatever twist of events occurred, the spider demon ended up in possession of _the_ spider.

The crow demon, however, wasn't on such a tight leash. Sebastian was free, or as free as a contracted demon is permitted to be. Ciel didn't, nor needed to; keep him under his watchful gaze all of the time. He permitted Sebastian to wander where he wanted at night, granted him a limited amount of freedom while investigating. To Ciel, his life was a chess board. To live like a regular human, by this stage, he had forgotten. The privilege of a restful night's sleep was cruelly ripped from him, pulled away from him on that fateful night.

That month, that one month. Treated worse than a beast, used for selfish reasons. All claims to innocence long vanished. If Sebastian were human, he would feel pity for the poor boy. But no. This soul was his, and would remain so for all eternity.

He would not have come across such a delicacy, had it not been for those weeks of imprisonment, that moment of hatred, enough hatred to summon a demon of his calibre. What a perfect taste of irony. Oh, what a beautiful touch of justice.

Ironically enough, it was that very contract that had Sebastian standing at the gates of the Trancy estate in the first place. Ciel was still oblivious to the identity of the Earl Trancy and his shadow of a butler. Sebastian wasn't.

Using an elegance only a demon could dream of possessing, he scaled the intricate, iron wall that blocked his entrance. Landing silently, the butler walked up the stone walkway leading to the manor. The gardens were beautiful, perfectly groomed, not a leave out of place. Dazzling pink lily's adorned the box-cut hedges. A breathy sigh edged its way past Sebastian's lips. Claude had four extremely capable demons under his control. Each willing to fight for their master, or merely cook breakfast.

He, on the other hand, had four bumbling morons at his command. Three of which were astounding fighters, but more of a hold-up at everything else. One, however, was good for nothing, therefore should not even be named in to count up.

Caught up in his inept train of thoughts, Sebastian had yet to notice he had arrived at the overly large door leading to the inside of the Trancy household. His slender wrist positioned it's self at the brass knocker, only to fall short as the door was pulled away a mille-second before.

"Sebastian Michealis. I knew you would come soon. I did give you our address after all. The question is, is this of your own accord, or that of your masters?"

Standing on the opposite side of the door was none other than the spider demon himself. His stoic, emotionless face betraying nothing of his inner most feelings. His perfectly placed glasses were unnecessarily pushed further up his bird like noes. A candelabrum was strategically placed in his right hand, a gold plated knife in his left.

"It's no business of yours whether I can of my own free will or not. I came, that's all you need to know for now, Claude Faustus." A chilling smirk followed the mocking words, adding nothing but insult to injury.

Unfortunately, it seemed Claude wasn't fazed by Sebastian's threat display. And why should he be? For all his pomp and status, Sebastian was the weaker demon. Claude new that, and loved rubbing it in the crow demons face. Their rivalry went back century's, and both butlers had long forgotten what kept them in this everlasting war. At the moment though, the object of conflict was obvious, and also in Sebastian's possession.

"Well, are you going to permit me entrance? It's rather unbecoming of a butler to leave his guests in the cold has your master taught you nothing?" Claude tensed at the jibe, though it was unlikely from fear. Although Claude was stronger physically, his self-control left much to be desired. He gracefully stepped aside, granting entrance to the house of Trancy.

Upon setting polished feet on the ever-polished floor, the Phantomhive butler gauged his surroundings. A chandelier hung from the high ceiling like a giant, black spider. How surprising. A recurring theme of gold and green was quickly spotted on all the décor, and spider webs hung delicately from each and every candle upon the monstrous thing. A grimace wormed its way onto a pale face; feather-like hair framed the unbecoming expression like black silk.

"I may just be my perfectionistic view, but you may have missed one or two cobwebs, my dear Faustus."

"But of course, since the spider is on the Trancy coat of arms, it would be an offence for the head butler to dream of disposing of the beautiful creatures, or their creations. I am curious though, I doubt you came purely to insult me, although the possibility is there. Why are you here, Michealis?"

Sebastian turned on his heel to face the offending butler. Claude new Sebastian was here to spy, be was just looking for conformation and the crow demon new that. Ah, well, what was the point of his existence, if not to piss the Trancy butler off royally? Neither spider nor crow moved for around two to three minutes, before Sebastian stepped up to Claude's personal bubble, and popped it with flourish.

"Hit the nail of the head there Faustus. Yes, I'm not here just to insult you, as entertaining as that would be for all of three seconds. No, I'm here to spy. Orders of Ciel Phantomhive, if you needed conformation."

A small up-turn of Claude's lips was the only warning Sebastian received before his back hit the wall that had seemed miles away a second ago. The world spun for a good 30 seconds be for he found is equilibrium again. His eyes were moving at a fast pace, trying to will his body to right itself. Eventually, Sebastian's vision repaired enough for him to realize that he was firmly pressed between Claude, and a rather unforgiving wall. The candelabra Claude had been holding was discarded with a clatter, skidding somewhere in the darkness, undetectable even with a demons heightened eyesight.

"That was entirely unnecessary. I gave you the answer you were looking for, didn't I? It's bad taste for a butler of Trancy to be this brash with his movement." Claude sneered at the Phantomhive butler with abandon. Pressing Sebastian further into the wall, he brought his gloved hands to meet the others, entwining them and effectively restricting Sebastian's movement quite nicely.

"Your right, it is bad taste for me to treat my guests in this manner. However, the same rule doesn't apply to flea ridden rodents, I believe." It was always like this, biting insults flying from demon to demon, a jab to the ribs, a kick to the shin, their battles were never huge or important, yet they were still there.

Raven hair fell in front of magenta eyes as they glared up at similar golden ones

"I came with the intent of finding information. Are you going to make this quick, and just give me what I want, or am I going to have to tear down your Manor searching for it?" Golden hues lit a brilliant red as their owner released its captive.

"I choose neither. You can come back tomorrow with your master, or not come at all. The choice is yours, but I forbid you from getting any information tonight." Sebastian's smirk fell off his face, his eyes changing to match the colour of Claude's. The Spider demon had no right to order him about, and he was going to make sure Claude new that.

With cat-like reflexes, a black clad body lunged forwards, propelling both spider and crow onto cold marble slabs. When both butlers had come to their senses, they quickly realized their predicament. Sebastian had landed straddling Claude in a rather lewd fashion. Wine coloured eyes shot open at this notion and the Phantomhive butler attempted to straighten his legs and remove himself from the floor.

The struggle was in vain, however, as spider like hands grasped his thighs, essentially preventing the unfortunate butler from rising. Said hands moved upwards and caressed Sebastian's hips before venturing backward to give his ass a nice squeeze. At this, a small intake of breath was heard. It wasn't a moan or a gasp, but it was enough to alert Claude to the fact that this position made the unshakable Phantomhive butler uncomfortable.

"What are you doing? Although I realize I'm incredibly sought after, I never would have pegged you as a needy fan. Really Claude, contain yourself enough to be able to have a convo—" The self-ego inflating speech was cut short as nimble fingers found their way to the front of Sebastian's trousers, applying a small amount of pressure. Not much, but just enough to stop the demon in his tracks.

A small, almost undetectable smirk found its way onto Claude's expression. He pressed harder on that spot, circling his hand a bit. Sebastian's eyes had become large and round, an expression rarely seen on him. Claude revelled in the fact that he was one of the few people who could provoke such a look.

A miniscule moan forced its way passed Sebastian's lips, and his muscles instinctively relaxed, making his body limb and easy to manipulate.

"Good boy." A kick to the shin.

"Oh, look. It's standing up, just for me." A pull of hair.

"That's it. Open your mouth for me, make those sounds again." A jab in the ribs.

"Now, cum for me like the good, obedient slut you are." Their fights were always like this. And this time Sebastian was losing. He convulsed as he came, falling down on top of Claude, who was still under him. Harsh breathing was the only sound omitted from the pair, save for Claude's low chuckle. The situation was extremely degrading for Sebastian, but since Ciel wasn't here watching, he was willing to survive it for a moment.

Waiting to make sure Claude's grip had loosened, Sebastian jumped up and away before the other had time to grab him. The Trancy butler didn't make any attempt to catch or even follow the black silhouette, but merely called into the dark.

"Are you planning to present yourself to your master like that? Shame on you. Remember, if you want information, the only time window for that it tomorrow, 11:00 sharp. Ciel must be present at that time, as must you. See you then Michealis."

Rising from his position on the ground, Claude brushed himself off, gave a pointed look at a certain tree in the distance, and returned inside.

In the aforementioned tree, garnet eyes glared at the retreating back of a certain butler, remorse clear in both red hues.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

8:00. A soft knock resounded on mahogany wood as Sebastian wheeled in the morning tea tray. Leaving it by the king sized bed, he moved over to the heavy, British curtains, pulling both to the side and fastening them to the corresponding hooks. Having completed that task, the butler moved over to the bed, on which a small lump resided, unwilling to awake.

An almost unnoticeable sigh escaped the demons lips as he gazed upon his master. Such a stubborn boy.

"Young master. Its 8:00 sharp, if you wish to get your work done, now would be a desirable time to rise." The lump groaned and shifted, before sitting up and stretching. Ciel looked to picture of disgruntlement. His blue-grey hair was mused and unruly, eyes still glazed over with sleep and on his lips, his trademark pout was fastened securely. Glaring half-heartedly, the boy crawled over to the side of the bed, swinging his legs from under the blanket, his feet not ever reaching the floor.

"Sebastian, what is the schedule for today?" His gaze was focused on the tea his butler had presented him, much like a kitten would eye its milk. "Earl grey, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, correct as always my lord." After passed the aforementioned tea to the Earl, he began the daily chore of dressing his young charge. "Now, schedule for today. Breakfast will be served at 8:30, at 9:00 is your music lesson, regretfully, your usual tutor has developed a cold, so for today, it shall be I teaching you the violin. At 9:30 a short meeting with the funtom executive manager has been scheduled…" Ciel's mind drifted away from the days boring rituals. That is of course, until he heard the name Trancy uttered.

"Repeat that last appointment, I believe I missed it." Sebastian stayed silent as he fastened his master's shoe, as soon as that was completed, he rose to look at Ciel face on.

"At 10:30, we shall depart to the Trancy household, Alois Trancy has scheduled a meeting for the two of you, regarding the information you ordered me to collect last night." The look on Ciel's face could have made infants cry, maybe even grown men, but not Sebastian.

"What a preposterous idea. I ordered you to get information, not force me to meet with the insufferable Earl! Cancel it, I won't undergo this arrangement."

"Young master, your orders were too vague. You said retrieve information by 'any means necessary'. This meeting is a form of means to an end. The difference is, you have to be there in person. Regrettably, this is the only date and time they would schedule this, so it's now or never, literally."

Ciel's pout morphed into a frown as he contemplated this revelation.

"Very well, we shall meet with the Trancy's, but we will leave as soon as I say so, no questions asked. Okay?"

"Very well, my lord." A kneel on one knee, and hand on a heart, a pledge of honesty. It's all the same with these demons.

_Lies._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The carriage ride the Trancy estate was long and uncomfortable. Both servant and master were silent for most of it.

The only break in the awkwardness was Ciel inquiring as to how much longer this tiresome ride would take. How childish. But, Sebastian thought, the boy was still a child, so it was understandable for him to ask such a question. Yet it was strange, the Earl was usually so mature. The Phantomhive butler just put it down to annoyance, and continued to stare at the ever dull, British countryside.

Half an hour later, the carriage arrived at the Manor. Those gates, which opened for no one, swung wide open, yet the feeling was anything but inviting. The flowered adorning the hedges were just as brilliantly coloured as Sebastian remembered, but something wasn't right, and not even the demon butler could put a finger on the reason behind it.

Sighing in disgust, for that was all the emotion Ciel allowed himself to reveal to anyone save for Sebastian; he stepped out of the horse drawn carriage, waving at the driver to leave. Sebastian only just stepped out before the clip clop of hooves sounded on the cobbles leading to the foreboding house.

Standing at the door, was none other than Claude Faustus. He frowned disapprovingly at the small Earl and his butler. Seeing this, Ciel stood up straight, flicked his cane out in front of him, and walked up the few steps preventing him from entering.

"Hello, I'm Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive's, owner of . I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you. Is your master not here to greet me?" Inside, Ciel was chewing himself up. He hated pleasantries, and especially hated exchanging them with the likes of a Trancy servant.

"No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of your company either, Earl Phantomhive. I'm Claude Faustus, Butler of the Trancy household. Master Alois is mildly busy at the moment, but shall be joining you shortly, please follow me, I'll take you to the tea room."

Inwardly rolling his eyes, Sebastian followed his master and Claude up the flight of red covered stairs, to the right, and down a long corridor, until they finally came across an open door. Inside two cups of tea sat, the porcelain glinting dangerously in the daylight provided by an overly large window to the left of the table.

"Please sit, my master shall be along presently." With a flourished bow, Claude left the room. Of course, Alois was anything but busy. He was just lying on his bed, with nothing to do than annoy Ciel by making him wait. Following the winding corridors, Claude eventually walked up to Alois' bedroom. Knocking, before entering with the news of the Earls arrival. Upon hearing this, Alois jumped up and rushed over to the mirror, situated the right of his bed.

"Do I look okay Claude? Is this outfit trying to hard? Will Ciel like me? Even if he doesn't, will this go to plan? DO YOU LOVE MEEE?" The blond practical jumped on Claude at the last question. The smile on his face repulsed the butler, what a needy child.

"Yes. No. Unlikely. Probably. No. Master, calm down, or Earl Phantomhive will realize you're not actually busy. And refrain from jumping on me so. It's unbecoming of an Earl." Aloispouted at the last answer and climbed of his butler.

"We should probably go now. If Ciel's to aggravated, he may just leave." The boy's face immediately switched from boyish and young, to frightening and crazy.

"After this, Ciel shall not wish to spy on my ever again, right Claude? We'll give him the best hospitality of the Trancy's. Given time, he'll learn to enjoy it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ciel sat, begrudgingly, in the plush purple chair provided. The sunlight streaming in was less then cool, and he had had to remove his cloak and gloves for fear he would roast alive. Half an hour he had been waiting for that curse of an Earl to arrive, _half an hour_ he had been sitting in this blasted room. Finally unable to take sitting down any longer, he rose gracefully from the seat and began to pace.

He had only managed to walk past the antique vase, gold surrounded portrait of the late Earl Trancy, and a bowl of porcelain fruit, before Alois _finally_ decided to arrive. He waltzed in like he was bang on time, skipping past the rose wood table, ignoring Sebastian, who happened to be standing in the left corner of the room, and made a beeline for the angry Earl Phantomhive.

"CIEL! How are you? Awfully sorry to be late, I had business to attend to." His icy blue eyes were millimetres from Ciel's own by the time he had finished.

"Don't address me so casually, Trancy. How can you ask how I've been? We've never met before, save for that costume party." Ciel took a step back, and just as Alois was about to step forward, a pair of hands landed on his purple encased shoulders, preventing him from moving an inch closer. Whipping his head around to glare at the interrupter, he found a smirking Sebastian behind him. In a matter of seconds, he face was lit up by a brilliant, if creepy, smile.

"I would ask you not to corner my master, he has a tendency not to li—" Sebastian was cut off by a squeal, coming from none other than Alois himself.

"Sebastian, right? _SEBASTIAN MICHEALIS_? Ooooooh, my butlers told me _lots_ about you. Ironically stuff I bet you don't what you master to find out." A smirk to rival Sebastian's own graced his lips. Sebastian froze for a second, before his casual smile returned.

"Has he, now? That is a shame, isn't it? Well, I guess there's nothing for it, I must stand down to protect my dignity." Listening to his voice, he honestly sounded scared, however, looking into his eyes, only mockery could be seen. "Or, I could snap your neck and get it over with."

"You wouldn't, I know you wouldn't. And even if you tried, Claude would stop you." Saying that, Alois slipped from under Sebastian's hands and ran over to Claude. The blond then stood on his toes and whispered to his butler. Claude nodded and directed his attention to Sebastian.

"Master Alois wishes for the butlers to leave, and 'do whatever you butlers do' when not with our masters. Sebastian, I must ask that you follow me, if you will."

Sebastian looked to Ciel for conformation, finding it he bowed, uttered a quick 'yes my lord' and left along with Claude. Once the two butlers had gone, Alois sat down, motioning for Ciel to do the same. Begrudgingly Ciel did, but not before shooting the blond an irritated glare. Upon sitting down, the Earl realized that the tea cup in front of him was empty. Frowning he looked up and the other, to find he had a teapot in his hands.

Clearing his breath, Ciel started," Are you just going to hold that teapot, or am I to pour myself some tea?" Raising his eyebrows to finish the effect, Ciel waited patiently for the Earl to pour his tea. "I don't see why you didn't just get your Butler to do it."

"If I did that, my dear Ciel, it wouldn't be half as fun." Half as fun? What was this mad boy talking about? Rolling his eyes, Ciel took to staring around the room. The colours varied from bright red, to dark green, colours that gave to room a rather Christmassy feel to it. Gold was also I prominent colour, and on closer inspection, spider webs could be seen dotted around in various places.

Sliding his eyes back to the table, Ciel found a cheesecake had mysteriously appeared next to his tea, yet Alois' had yet to appear.

"Are you not having cake, Trancy?"

"Oh no, not me. I just had a meeting with Baron Alary, and he happens to be fond of cheesecake, which meant we had to make _loads._ Your slice is from one of the leftovers. I had too much at the time, so I'm cheesecaked out for the next week."

That was a lie. There wasn't even a Baron Alary in existence. But Ciel, knowing no better, believed him. He lifted a dainty hand towards the tea, sniffed it and took a large gulp. It was nice, but rather strong. To dispel the taste, he took a bite of cake, flicking his eyes up to meet those of his fellow Earl. Alois was watching him eating with some strange fascination. The way he stared was somewhat unnerving.

"Trancy, will you refrain from staring at me with quiet so much vigour, it's rather unbecoming of you."

"Of course, sorry. Do eat your cake though, it's nice isn't it?"

"It's edible, but that's not why I'm here, Trancy. Why did you wish for me to come?" Taking another gulp of tea, and another bite of cake, Ciel studied to boy opposite him. His face was propped up on his finger, which were laced together. Having nearly finished his cake, Ciel was about to ask Alois again when the blond began to speak.

"Oh, just a small business deal."

"What sort of business deal is it?"

"Just a small one."

"Y-yes I know, but what kind of business are w-we dealing w-wi… uh… with here." Ciel was finding it progressively harder to formulate a coherent sentence. Upon hearing this, and seeing the slight blush on the bluenette's cheeks, Alois sauntered over.

"As I said, just a small business deal, that's all." He finished at Ciel's chair, lifting the limp Earl up by his arms and putting him on his own lap. Needless to say, Ciel wasn't happy about this arrangement.

"W-what on earth…ah… are y-you doing Tr—" The sentence was cut short by Alois shoving a cake covered finger in Ciel's mouth. Not letting it leave until Ciel had lapped off all the remaining cake, before coating his finger in the sweet treat again and placing it back in the Earls mouth.

"There's a good boy, finish your cake. It's rude not to finish meals your host makes you." The degrading act continued until the plate was empty. By this point, Ciel's body was completely limp and he just hung there, only sitting upright due to Alois' arms around him. Without warning, Alois' stood up and whirled Ciel around. They ended up with Ciel pressed against the rose wood table, his chest facing Alois.

"Your very obedient when you want to be, Ciel. Much like a dog. Heh, heh."

Smirking viciously, Alois began to undo the many buttons on Ciel's outfit. Although the other did put up an argument, his strength was rapidly depleting, courtesy of the drug that coated the cake. Once the buttons were undone, the heavy woollen jacket was removed, leaving the poor boy in just a flimsy cashmere shirt.

"Oh, better remove _this_ as well, can't be getting all your clothes _dirty_." On that last word, Alois grinded into the young Earl, pressing hard on a particular area.

Ciel's eye widened slightly as he tried to shove the Earl Trancy off of him..

"N-no. Thi…uh… this i-is ridiculous, St-stop, now. P-please." Having just finished undoing the buttons on the cashmere shirt, Alois had stood back to admire his work, but froze, completely at a loss for words. What a naive boy. Either the drug was making him stupid, or the boy was running out of options. Alois could not believe it. Ciel Phantomhive was _begging. _This was getting better and better by the minute.

"Are you that clueless, Ciel? As adorable as you look when you're pleading, I'm going to have to ignore it." As pale fingers ghosted over paler fleas, a moan wormed its way out of Ciel's mouth. The drug had lit his skin on fire, and the cool sensation of Alois' fingers was welcome. Now, onto his shorts. Damn those pointless buttons. After huffing and puffing rather childishly, Alois began to work on the tiny buttons of Ciel's adorable shorts. As soon as everything was unhooked, the shorts fell on the floor, having nothing to support them anymore.

The colour of Ciel's cheeks resembled that of a rose. Red and bright.

Alois burst into laughter. The Earl Phantomhive was now completely naked, exposing absolutely everything, just for him.

His lips embraced the curve of a trembling shoulder, his hands caressed the expance of creamy thigh's.

"Stop I-it, you're… uuuuhhhm… being… ha… ridiculous" Ciel's voice held a strange kind of authority. Alois smiled into his ministrations, loving how Ciel seemed small and meek in his arms. If there was a heavan, this had to be it.

A loud moan left Ciel's lips at the harsh bite that Alois left on his neck. A giggle left the blond.

"Ah…Yes Ciel, scream. Scream, moan, beg, anything! Just use your voice, and let me hear what a slut you really are."

Ciel closed his eyes and whimpered wantonly to the other. The drug was probably now in full effect.

Having stripped the Earl, Alois lifted him onto the table and lay him down. He then grabbed Ciel's hand and placed it in his mouth, sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. Moans and whimpers could be heard from Ciel as he thrashed about on the table, never before had pleasure overriding his normal instincts.

Alois, having coated Ciel's fingers completely, lowered them down to the bluenette's rosy ass-hole. Upon doing this he noticed how erect Ciel's cock had become, a fit of giggles erupting from his lips. Lowering his mouth to his prey's length, he blew softly, earning a lewd moan from Ciel.

"Slut. Who knew you were quite so lewd, Ciel."

"S-shut up."

Laughing, Alois pressed Ciel's fingers up to the boys own entrance, and pushed in. Ciel's back arched dramatically and his mouth opened to emit loud 'ah' sounds. The Earl Trancy moved Ciel's fingers out and in for a bit before letting the other Earl do if for himself. It was quite a sight to see. The Prudish Earl Phantomhive shamelessly fingering himself in front of another, letting out wanton moans and whimpers. Alois whistled.

"I've reduced the Proud Ciel Phantomhive to a wanton whore." The Earl Phantomhive's free hand suddenly shot up and started pumping his member at an alarming rate.

Unfortunately, just as Alois was about to join in, the butlers walked in.

"Young master, I think we bette—" The look on Sebastian's face at that moment was worth a thousand pounds. For him to see his perfect young master, naked, on the table, fingering himself and pumping his own length… the shock as undeniable. In a matter of seconds Sebastian was over at the table, shoving Alois away and picking up his master, placing him on his hip like a child.

He then began to pick up his young charges clothes. Once he had picked them up, he went to leave silently, only to realize that Ciel had started to dry hump his hip, throwing back his head and opening his mouth in a silent scream.

"What did you give him?" His voice showed impatience, as if he couldn't wait to leave. But, that would be understandable, what with his master dry humping him.

"Oh nothing really, just some aphrodisiac. I'm sure you can enjoy him for a few hours when you get home." Although Sebastian turned away at the statement, both Alois and Claude could see the devilish smirk that adorned Sebastian's face as he left.

Oh, this would be fun.


End file.
